Prison Break Wiki:Featured article queue
This project contains all the featured articles from Prison Break Wiki. Jack Mannix - Week 16, 2010 Jack Mannix was a high ranking Company operative within the FBI agency and a FBI special agent in charged of the undercover operations of the Company, he appeared in the video game adaptation of the first season of Prison Break. Born in Northern Ireland in 1956, Jack Mannix's family emigrated to the US in 1973. Severing all ties with his few childhood friends back in Ireland proved to be a traumatic experience for the young and introverted Jack. Alone and friendless, he was subjected to his father continual sexual abuses, which further scarred his psyche. His stubborn nature pushed him to fight on and deny what happens during his youngness. After finishing law studies he enrolled into FBI Academy in Quantico and barely gratuated. Owing to his stubborn nautre and lack of intellect he was soon shuffled at a desk job into the FBI offices in Chicago. Extremmely dissatisfied, he began selling information to various clients (including the Abruzzi's mob which he was under the payroll and he betrayed) about the FBI 's activities but he was soon red-handed and suspended from the FBI. Soon after his suspension from the Bureau he was quickly approached by The Company which was headhunting disgruntled government officials. His considerable experience helped him earn the job but he has always been careful to keep his "extracurricular activites" hidden from his colleagues. As a senior Company operative Mannix is aware of the fact that the incarceration and execution of Lincoln Burrows is just a plan to make showing up Aldo Burrows from his hiding. He's given the charge of an undercover mission in Fox River after the Secret Service has discovered that Michael Scofield is incarcerated in the same prison as the guy who killed the VP's brother: Lincoln Burrows. Mannix then summoned one of the best agent of the Company, Tom Paxton, at his office in the FBI building in Chicago. Mannix choose Paxton because he's a very effective agent and because he know too much about his links with the Abruzzi's mob and he must take him out of his business. During Tom's mission Mannix is his direct supervisor and report the last news about Michael and Lincoln, soon enough Mannix understand that Scofield and his brother are breaking out and he take the opportunity to kill both Burrows and Paxton. (Read more) Patrick Vikan - Week 17, 2010 Patrick Vikan was a worker for the Company, but did wanna destroyed it to like Donald Self. Vikan worked at some point in his life at the Company. He also met Gretchen Morgan at some point in his life. Vikan was the buyer from the Scylla that has been stolen by Donald Self. Vikan met Self and Gretchen at a place where he could buy the Scylla. However Self didn't had the whole Scylla and this made Self and Gretchen to go back. After a few hours, Self had the complete Scylla. However Self didn't trust Vikan anymore and killed him and his bodyguard. (Read more) Jones - Week 18, 2010 Jones is a Correction Officer in Fox River State Penitentiary, he has a daughter (Lucy Jones) who has been taken hostage by The Company. Officer Jones was a Correctional Officer in Fox River State Penitentiary. He had many assignement such as night patrols, laundry surveillance, cell assignement. Jones had many little appearances during Paxton's mission, he's in charge of main gate and laundry's surveillance and he's often seen during night patrols along with C.O Orwell. At some point in Paxton's time in Fox River State Penitentiary, Jones has been contacted by a shadow organisation The Company to help them in killing Lincoln Burrows. In fact Agent Jack Mannix has kidnapped Jones's little daughter and send her in a unknown safehouse, Mannix arrived in Fox River as an inmate and asked Jones to conduct him to Burrows's cell in the SHU in order to kill him. He succefully did. But it's unknown what happened to Jones's daughter or Jones himself. (Read more) Sam Middleton - Week 19, 2010 Sam Middleton is a government official inside the Department of Justice. In order to get access to his desk (who's next to Oren's office) agent Donald Self contact him to have a lunch with him. This was a part of the plan of the Scylla team. They copied the third card of Griffin Oren in his office during Middleton's leaving. Sam Middleton is a government executive inside the Department of Justice. Sam met at some point in his life Donald Self. Sam has a lunch with Donald Self, which was a plan of the Scylla team. Donald let behind some black paint. When Sam and Donald were gone, Sucre and Bellick were cleaning up the paint before his office. At that moment were Michael and Lincoln in his office, copying the third Scylla-card from Griffin Oren. When they were clear, Michael and Lincoln left the building via a shaft above the office. Bellick and Sucre were also leaving when Self was back with Sam. (Read more) Solomon Okela - Week 20, 2010 Solomon Okela was a very influent United Nations attaché in the U.S.A. and a member of the Anti-Company movement. He contribute to bring the Company down and to clear the names of the members who fight against it. At a unknown moment in his life, U.N. member Solomon Okela was approached by a member of the Anti-Company movement and informed of the existence of the Company a shadow organisation inside the U.S. government. He then helped the members of the Anti-Company movement to collect intel about Company's activities. At one time he contacted former Company Operative Paul Kellerman, rescued by Anti-Company Movement operatives, in order to get helped to contact the brothers Lincoln and Michael who works now on an secret DHS operation. Finally Kellerman managed to enter in contact with Scofield claiming that U.N. was able to bring the Company in front of an International Court. Okela wanted to see Scylla first and then make the call to the U.N. leaders and bring them the Company's black book, at first Michael didn't trust him thinking that it was impossible that a U.N. member could clear their names in a building in Miami, but he finally give him Scylla and Okela promised that he will make the call. Hours laters all the members of the Anti-Company movement are cleared of any crimes. (Read more) Moore - Week 21, 2010 Moore is a Correction Officer in Fox River. At some point in his life, Moore was made Correction Officer. He along with other Fox River guards. Moore appears in the sick bay of Fox River where Tom Paxton is. He's talking to Henry Pope, possibly because of calling him sir. Later he appears outside, while Tom Paxton is hiding himself. He appeared during the big riot where he can be seen injured on the ground. (Read more) Orwell Wilson - Week 22, 2010 Orwell Wilson is an Correctional Officer who worked at Fox River. Not much is known about Orwell early life, according to him he took Musical lessons for ten years and he's very skilled with playing piano. He appeared to have a friendship with fellow Correctional Officer Davis. Orwell was outside the infirmary and asked to Tom Paxton to go back to the garden, after Paxton checked the files of Michael Scofield. Orwell did later appear at the time Paxton was going to steal the sketches of Haywire. Orwell appeared rarely during Paxton mission, he's often seen team up with Jones: their assignement seems to be the church and the archive room where Paxton sneaks in to find the blueprint of the Prison. Orwell also did appear at the Fox River Tower, where he looked at the cars. (Read more) Miller - Week 23, 2010 Miller is a C.O in Fox River State Penitentiary and appears in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Miller hasn't big appearances during Paxton's covert operation but he seems to be a crooked C.O as he's seen beating up Tom Paxton, along with Moore, after having defeated Teets in the laundry. (Read more) Smith - Week 24, 2010 Smith is an Corrections Officer who worked at Fox River State Penitentiary. He appeared in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Smith was made at some point in his life an Corrections Officer in Fox River, where he was going to work for Henry Pope. Smith brought Michael back to his cell. Smith also brought Paxton to John Abruzzi for PI, after the big riot. Smith was also mentioned on the roof to turn on the lights. Smith was also talking with Battaglia about a guy in the storage area. Smith revealed to Lincoln Burrows that he's being moved to the infimary. Smith was seen by Tom Paxton with Say Davis watching television. (Read more) Say Davis - Week 25 Corrections Officer Say Davis was a C.O. in Fox River State Penitentiary. He was mentioned by another C.O. in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Say Davis was first seen bringing the new people to the prison along with Jones. He also talked with one of the workers about the inmates who say they are in Iraq. He was also briefly seen with Brad Bellick at the time Agent Bates and Agent Richardson came. Later he was mentioned if he did something in this century by an unknown agent. He was also watching a football game along with Smith. Say Davis was also there, when John Abruzzi and Jack Mannix came to Fox River. He, however brought Abruzzi back in prison, while Jones was going with Jack Mannix so that he could about his daughter. (Read more) Daylor - Week 26 Daylor worked at Fox River, at the time Tom Paxton was imprisonent. Daylor appeared at the beginning of the game, where he saw Tom Paxton for the first time. Daylor appeared in the infirmary right before Tom Paxton leaves. Daylor appeared later when Brad Bellick send Tom Paxton to the yard, where he talked to John Abruzzi. When Tom was walking to him, he opened a door and Tom fought to 2 T-Bag's gang members who wanted to avenge their fallen friend Johnny. Daylor also appeared when somebody cut his troat and brought him to the helicopter. Daylor was later seen when Paxton came back when he did steal the blueprints from Fox River and Daylor was searching for him in the dark. Daylor also was seen when Tom Paxton was sneaking around and turned out the light. Daylor was very angry because of this and searched for Tom Paxton. He appeared in the background when John Abruzzi came back and was seen talking with Jack Mannix. (Read more) Tom Paxton - Week 27 Agent Thomas "Tom" Paxton is a Secret Service agent, former US military, and a Company operative sent into Fox River State Penitentiary, in order to investigate about Michael Scofield. He is the playable character of Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). His back number is 133709 and his cell number is 44. Little is known about Tom's childhood. According to his military files, his father was a former Secret Service agent but become an agent of The Company and his mother was killed in a bank robbery when he was just a child. Tom himself was an only child and he grew up with a very assertive father and gave him a very specific view of the world. His only friend and the only man he considered like a father-figured was his uncle Aldo Burrows who helped him to get out of his difficulties when he was adolescent. In his adult-hood Tom joined the US military (eventually joining a special force unit either in the ARMY, in the MARINES or in the NAVY), and eventually he fought in the First Gulf War, and years later was stationed in Burma for three years where he had a short and close relationship with a local woman. When their relationship was pushed too serious he brutally broke up with her. However, by this time, his girlfriend was pregnant with Tom's daughter and so Tom sends money to them every month. Paxton's ambition drove him to continue his military career at West Point Military Academy, where he graduated with honors and the grade of 2nd Lieutenant. Shortly after that he joined the Secret Service, where he eventually met fellow Agent's Paul Kellerman and Daniel Hale. Like his father in the past, Tom was recruited by the same group who recruited his father - "The Company". Tom was very attracted by the Company's goals, the action, the lack of pencil-pushing and the all-day non-routine. Tom climbed very quickly up the hierarchy ladder, and given an increasing amount of responsibilities: his patriotic heart combined with his extreme efficiency makes him one of the deadliest and better operatives of The Company. Two years before the event of the Fox River Prison Break Paxton's father was killed while he was on an deep undercover assignment for The Company. (Read more) Jeremiah King - Week 28 Jeremiah King was a black and influent inmate in the Fox River State Penitentiary, part of C-Note's gang and the runner of the underground fighting in Fox River. He's easily recognizable by his gold chain "K". He appeared in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). A very influent inmate, King (nicknamed: "Mr. King") is the runner of the illegal underground fighting and he always try to find inmates who know how to punch then he ask his friend and men to find new fighter.As the main organizer of this fight, King take a big part on the bets and his enough " wealthy" to be respected by both C.O and prisoners: he is always bodyguarded by two very strong inmates, he's part of C-Note's clan against the White supremacist gang lead by T-Bag and seems to owned a part of the punching bag of the Penitentiary. Jeremiah King is introduced to Tom Paxton by C-Note, after this last witnessed his fighting with T-Bag (and earned the respect of both C-Note and King), and wants him to join his underground fight but needs Paxton to find meds that Benjamin Franklin owes him. Thanksful toward Paxton he allowed him to use his punching bag and to join his fighting business. Weeks later when Michael Scofield is sent in the asylum of the Penitentiary Paxton need to move into Scofield's cell and has to pay 500 dollars to Geary and fast because other inmates came to ask him the cell as Paxton, this last then went to talk to King and tells him he need a fight and fast. First King proposed him a fight against an arsonist for 100 dollars but Paxton denies and ask a fight with a bigger reward: fighting the champion of the prison over the year Captain Brad Bellick for 500 dollars. Paxton finally win the fight but Bellick unfairly trick the fight and changes the rules and take over the reward. Disgusted by this cheating King advise Paxton to taking back his money by sneaking into Bellick's office. (Read more) Black Hitman - Week 29 The Black Hitman was a character from Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game) whose role was deleted. He used to appeared through Screenshot and in the release trailer of the game. Acting as a hitman and a member of C-Note's gang. The Black hitman first appeared through promotional screenshot showing him talking with fellow inmate C-Note the release trailer showed him in a deleted scene in the game: walking through Burrows; Scofield and Sucre a shank in his hand before being beaten by Paxton via a flyied kick if Paxton is defending the brothers it's assume that the scene had to take place after Paxton's meeting with Aldo Burrows. Although all this scene has been deleted he appeared only once in the final version of the game: when Bellick came to tell Paxton that he have a visitor from the FBI, when he leave the cell a close up on the Black Hitman's face can be seen. He appeared to be just next Paxton's cell: for now it's still unknown the role of this inmate: *He can be another Company's asset in Fox River *He was maybe engaged by C-Note to killed the brother which is probably and certainly untrue *He was probably hired by Trumpets the new leader of C-Note gang to kill the people who turned out their former leader. (Read more) "Avocado" Balz-Johnson - Week 30 "Avocado" Balz-Johnson was a prisoner at Fox River State Penitentiary who was assigned as Tweener's cellmate by Bellick. He caused Tweener considerable distress and was the reason why Tweener ultimately decided to escape with Michael Scofield. After Bellick was imprisoned in the second season, Avocado became his cellmate. Avocado`s most distinctive feature is his size: He is around 6`7" tall and 300+ lbs. Tweener was assigned as a cellmate with Avocado after he was not able to give information on Michael Scofield and his escape plan to Bellick. It was hinted that Tweener was sexually harassed by Avocado as Avocado has "pulled the curtains" of the cell. (1x17) Desperate, Tweener castrated Avocado with a hidden razor blade. Avocado claimed the incident was an accident so he could deal with Tweener himself once he recovered. (1x19) Avocado could never deal with him as Tweener had escaped before Avocado returned to his cell. (1x21) Later on, Tweener was killed by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) Agent Mahone, and then was attempted to make it looked like a suicide. (2x7) Thus, Avocado never had dealt with Tweener. (Read more) Alison Hale - Week 31 Alison Hale is the wife of Daniel Hale. Alison lives a happy family life with her daughters and his husband a secret service agent working for The Company: Daniel Hale. This last played a vital role in the trick who sent Lincoln Burrows in Fox River but full of remorse he decided to expose the Conspiracy and the Company by cutting his roots with them and trying to contact Burrows's lawyers Veronica Donovan. To their security he asked Alison to leave the city with him and never get to a phone. She relanctly agrees and was caught by Danny's partner, Paul Kellerman ready to move out, surprised he asked where Danny is going, it's assume that he had threatened her and forced her to tell him where. Afterward, Danny is coldly killed by his best friend Kellerman. 5 years after her husband's death by his best friend Paul Kellerman, Alison have somehow discovered that the now well liked Congressman Kellerman had killed Danny and she managed to approach him during a meeting. Kellerman recognize her and managed to said that his husband was a true American hero. Disgusted she spit on him and is arrested by Kellerman's bodyguards. (Read more) Williams - Week 32 Williams is a Corrections Officer who worked at Fox River State Penitentiary. He appeared in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Williams did first appeared when he brought the new inmates to Brad Bellick. Williams was also mentioned to clean up the blood from the wall. Williams appeared again after Tom Paxton came back from the infirmary to look at Scofield's medical records and saw that he used PUGNAC. (Read more) Harris - Week 43 Harris was a Illinois State police officer and sniper who appeared in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game) Harris did first appeared when Tom Paxton was in prison and pusht him on the stairs. As a Illinois State police officer, agent Harris is a very skilled marksman as he's send in Helicopter to Fox River State Penitentiary few minutes after the discover of a prisoner escape and witness Tom Paxton fighting with fellow Jack Mannix. Armed with a M4A1 thinking that a C.O was assaulted by an inmate he shot Mannix dead from his chopper. It's assume that him and his chopper had participated in the track of the Fox River Seven. (Read more) Richardson - Week 48 Special Agent Richardson is a Company operative who appeared during the event of Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Special Agent Richardson was a Company operative sent in Fox River to contact and interrogate Agent Paxton (about his mission), this last works deep undercover in the Fox River State Penitentiary. Richardon and fellow operative Special Agent Bates both introduced themselves to Bellick as officer of the Department of Correction in order to hide their real identity.They soon find Tom Paxton in the sewers of the Prison after a brutal fight with Abruzzi'goons and asked him why Burrows his still alive, claiming that Mannix has sent Turk to support him in his task. Richardson quickly threaten him to kill Burrows very soon otherwise he (Paxton) will leave the Prison in a box. Richardson and Bates then leave the Prison and Paxton realize that he have been set up by Mannix since the beginning. (Read more) Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy) - Week 49 Lincoln Burrows was born on 17 March 1970. After their mother's death, Lincoln became Michael's guardian. Lincoln dropped out of Morgan Park High School during his sophomore year and began his life of crime. Prior to being convicted for the murder of the Terrence Steadman, he had been convicted of theft, criminal damage to property, possession of drug paraphernalia, and battery. He and Lisa Rix had a son together, Lincoln Burrows, Jr. (L.J.). When Michael was 18, Lincoln borrowed $90,000 to pay for Michael's university education, telling him that it was his half of his mother's life insurance. There really was no life insurance and this money was the start of the events which ultimately led to Lincoln being sentenced to death. Lincoln drop out from Morgan Park High School. He was the son of Aldo Burrows and Christina Scofield and the brother of Michael Scofield. He is the father of Lincoln "LJ" Burrows Jr.. Lincoln Burrows has been arrested and convicted for the murder of Terrence Steadman, a murder that he hadn't done, the brother of the VPOTUS and a notorious lobbyst in Chicago, Lincoln was soon sentenced to death by electric chair and sent in Fox River State Penitentiary. The murder was staged and Lincoln selectioned to be an assassin. In fact it was a scheme build by a shadow organisation called, The Company, to make a former Company executive (and traitor): Aldo Burrows out of hiding. But soon Burrows's kid brother, Michael Scofield showed up in the prison and begin to make the Company nervous about Burrows fate. The Company executive decided to send a flexible Company assassin spying the brothers in Fox River: Tom Paxton, former student of Aldo Burrows. Lincoln reunites in the prison with his brother who informed him that he's breaking him out. He encounters Paxton one time during the escape team's composition in the Warehouse of the PI yard. During the full scale riot he's knocking out during a fight with Theodore Bagwell's gang in the way of finding his brother Michael, he managed to knock out Charles Westmoreland who tried to hold him and followed inmate and Company asset Turk, who claimed knowing Michael's location' in the boiler room were he try to kill him. But Burrows accidentaly pushed Turk over a ledge and try to interrogate him in vain. Agent Paxton tried to killed Burrows himself but was stopped by guard and Burrows and Scofield's conduct to their cells. A few days later, Burrows and Scofield heard a conversation between Tom Paxton and John Abruzzi stating that he knowed that Turk has been set to kill someone which grown up Burrows suspicions toward Paxton. Somehow Aldo Burrows had contacted Lincoln and informed him about Paxton real status and the existence of Agent Jack Mannix, Company's agent handler and advisor who is at the origin of the operation. Hours before the break out Mannix is sent by the Company to dispose of Burrows and Paxton, he managed to get to the SHU and try to kill Lincoln, but he was saved by turn coat agent Paxton who managed to make Mannix on the run. Before going to infirmary Lincoln makes Paxton known that the's aware that he's on their side and told him that Mannix musn't get away. Hours later he escaped with six other inmates from Fox River State Penitentiary. (Read more) Irony - Week 50 Irony is the opposide thing of what things mean. Irony can be seen as something funny. (Read more) Gregory White - 22 October 2011 Gregory White was a high ranking administrator for the GATE Corporation. He was the main adminstrator of the GATE's Miami branch. He was killed by Gretchen Morgan. (Read more)